Death Eternal
Character theme Summary Death Eternal is the manifestation of life and death. It is the 2nd strongest of the Eternal Gods. It is responsible for the managing of the undead horde and giving creation to the lesser minions that cause chaos. Death Eternal also controls life and death for beings infinitely more powerful than itself, who in turn operate on a hyperversal scale. Although not a threat to them by any means, it is comparable to a "dagger in the hip" as they are an extreme pest to naturalise thanks to its hierarchy. Death Eternal can also combine with its brethren to form the One True Horror. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | Low 1-C Name: Death Eternal, God of the Undead Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Manifestation of Life and Death, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Summoning of the undead, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, and 9), Regeneration (High) (Although not truly manifested, it took the complete eradication of its atomic structure to make sure it was put down for good), Possession (It’s mere shadow took over the weak minded and turned them against the living, can also amplify the powers of troops when manifested in its lower form), Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Fed on the souls of billions of people of the worlds that it conquered), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Summoning of the undead, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, and 8), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls life and death on a hyperversal scale), Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy, Acausality, Existence Erasure (Can erase anomalies that never truly live or die), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Multi Galaxy level (When it manifested in the 3rd dimension, it destroyed multiple galaxies in its wake) | High Multiverse level+ (Created the 5-D undead dimension which it rules with absolute power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Crossed the universe in hours) | Omnipresent inside its own territory Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Low Complex Multiverse Durability: Multi Galaxy level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Intergalactic | High Multiversal, although it manipulates concepts on a hyperversal scale Intelligence: Super Genius. Is aware of beings far beyond its power, has conquered many universes with little effort and is aware of how each universe must operate from beginning to end in incredible detail. Perfectly understands the concept of life and death. Weaknesses: Must obey to its hierarchy (God Eternal and The One True Horror), without life and death its has no purpose. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Possession:' The mere shadow of Death Eternal causes all weak minded targets to feel the pain of Death causing them to be enslaved to the cause of Death Eternal. This shadow can also amp up any of the spawn from in or outside its dimension. *'Summoning:' Can summon Undead Dragons, Undead Lords, as well as Zombies/Berserkers. *'Existence Erasure:' Some life is not born, but is made. Artificial lifeforms are an abomination and a threat since they can't be affected by a "true death". When encountering artificial life and so called immortal gods, the Eternals wipe them from existence and try to erase the concept of them. *'Hierarchy:' As long as the its hierarchy has structure (Death Eternal receives protection from God Eternal (Who in turn has protection from The One True Horror), then its true from is impossible to kill. Its lower avatar is reliable on its higher dimensional form, but if it's trying to focus on a fight in it's own dimension, chances are that it won't bother coming back as it is trying to save its true self. If this is not the case, Death can forever return. *'Immortality:' It has protection from God Eternal who keeps the lower Eternals in check. Also exists as long as there is a concept of life on death on a hyperversal scale. *'Darkness:' The great darkness that it carries over itself makes worlds cower in fear to make it's brethren Despair Eternal stronger. *'Death:' When people die or are dying, it grows stronger in power and uses this against opponents. This is only useful with people that have souls, in its lower dimensional form. Key: Shadow of Death | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Undead Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3